


Survivor's Guilt

by mosymoseys



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosymoseys/pseuds/mosymoseys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Sharon had never deserved a second chance, why should he? Tyrol POV. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivor's Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Vague spoilers for "Daybreak, Part II".

He spent six months watching as her life fell apart around her, and the next four years as she tried – and failed – to put it together again.

So when his turn came, when it was his life shattering around him, he knew better than to bother picking up the pieces.

Then suddenly the president was pardoning him, and the admiral was shaking his hand and welcoming him home. The pieces of his life were knitting  _themselves_  back together.

So Galen did the only thing he could: he walked away.

If Sharon had never deserved a second chance, why should he?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to FanFiction.Net on 9/23/10 as upsidedownbutterfly.


End file.
